Escape
Escape is a unique Zombie Survival map in Block Strike. Overview Main Article: Zombie Survival#Escape Escape's setting is a tunnel with several sections divided by large doors that are unlocked one by one when a minute passes. Layout Survivors spawn in a big hangar and can proceed to the first stage of the map. There are 5 stages overall: * First stage - 5:00-3:59 : The first stage consists of where both the survivors and zombies spawn, turning right will lead up to a ramp that has multiple boxes scattered to make a straight-foward assault by the infected difficult. * * Second stage - 3:59-2:59 : The second stage is similar to the first stage at first, it leads up to a ramp with multiple boxes to slow down both survivors and zombies alike, turning left will lead to the second door which has multiple spires made out of boxes to make evasion difficult. * Third stage - 2:59-1:59 : The third stage is the last stage to have any form of structures that the survivors can use, walking up the ramp leads up to a "trench" system made up of boxes that can allow survivors to pin the inflected down, allowing survivors to group up and retreat. * Fourth stage - 1:59-0:59 : The fourth stage is a "S" shape corridor, turning a sharp right will lead the survivors and infected up a ramp then turning left will be the last door. * Fifth stage - 0:59-0:00 : The fifth and final stage consists of a single long ramp that leads up to a small room that the survivors can hole up in to hold against the oncoming infected for the last minute of the match, meaning that survivors must co-ordinate effectively to survive. Strategy Survivors ''' * Sticking together is essential for survival as a constant wave of bullets will make the zombie's task aggravating. * It's wise to tell everyone to regroup when there's 10 seconds left before the next door opens, as once a zombie dies whenever a new stage opens, the last area that the survivors used to hold out will become the zombie's new spawn point, giving them free kills from the unaware. * Provide covering fire for any survivors who are being chased by zombies, an extra P90 or M249 can be the difference between victory or defeat. '''Zombies * While the knock-back from the survivors weapons can make infecting them difficult, it can be used to catapult you towards them, allowing you to wreak havoc on the survivors before they retailate. * work together, flanking survivors can be extremely useful to avoid being knocked back. Trivia * Escape is sometimes considered a separate gamemode due to how unique it is compared to other zombie survival maps. * The zombies on the map used to have 5000 health, this was later removed as it made them extremely tanky, making the survivor's ability to kill them nigh impossible. * There used to be an option to have up to 24 people in your server. this was later removed for balancing. * Escape, along with Cord are the only zombie survival maps to not have enforced barriers. Category:Maps Category:Rexet Studio Maps Category:Zombie survival maps